Who Crowin' Crow?
Who Crowin' Crow? is a 1943 American animated short film produced by Michael Shires Productions and released by Republic Pictures, starring Jinxy, Rinxy and Boggy Bunny. Plot Two starving crows try to eat each other after their prey escapes. Summary The short begins in the Painted Desert as Jinxy crow complains to his friend Rinxy about his hunger that his stomach literally starts to talk back to him, "Send down one hamburger! Everything on it!" Rinxy opens his mouth where there is a spider web with a sign that reads Closed for the duration. Jinxy expresses his desire for a Statue of Liberty. A picture of a Statue of Liberty is shown on the screen for a couple seconds followed by a sign the reads 3 minute intermission for drooling. They later spot a jackrabbit and fight over him. They get caught up in their fight and the rabbit gets away. The crows then start to plot against each other and try eating other. Jinxy sits next to a rock and Rinxy sneakily makes a sandwich with his hand. When the Jinxy questions Joe's actions he lies and explains he has a toothache. He asks him to examine his tooth while and tries to bite his head. Rinxy begins to salt the Jinxy's tail before he hits him on the head with a mallet. Jinxy starts to read a book on cooking and is unknowingly being cooked in a pot by Rinxy. Jinxy soon realizes this and runs into a log cabin. Rinxy tricks him into coming outside by pretending to see a beautiful woman. Jinxy comes out and Rinxy hits him on the head and then covers him and mustard before Rinxy gets up and runs. The two crows chase after each other until Jinxy pretends to be a rattlesnake which causes Joe to faint. However, right after Rinxy faints he sees a real one and faints himself. Jinxy later paints a rock to look like a steak and calls Rinxy over to eat it. Rinxy eats perfectly and as if it were a real steak. Jinxy tries to do the same only to break his teeth. The crows get in a scuffle that turns into a whirlwind. Rinxy escapes and pulls a pot under Jinxy only to notice that he has disappeared. Jinxy is revealed to have put a pot under Rinxy and closes it and puts in an oven. Jinxy sits on top of the stove which is revealed to be a conveyor belt to a meat slicer. Jinxy runs into a hole and Rinxy uses a pickaxe to get to him. Jinxy pops up from the hole behind him and proceeds to chop the cactus. Jinxy grows tired and surrenders. He goes over to have himself beheaded and Rinxy almost does but Jinxy runs after Rinxy with the butcher knife. The crows chase each other with various weapons around a rock until Jinxy notices that the rabbit has returned. They capture the rabbit and fight over him only for the rabbit to reveal that it's Meatless Tuesday causing the crows to cry. As a final gag, an announcer says due to popular demand from the audience the Statue of Liberty from earlier was shown again. Voice Cast: *Mel Blanc as Jinxy (uncredited) *Billy Bletcher as Rinxy (uncredited) *David Arthur as Boggy Bunny (uncredited) Credits *Director: Robert McKimson (uncredited) *Story: Warren Wallace (uncredited) *Animation: Laverne Harding, Manuel Perez, Ray Abrams, Bob Wickersham (all uncredited) *Layout: Al Zinnen (uncredited) *Backgrounds: Al Dempster (uncredited) *Music: Oliver Williams (uncredited) *Sound Effects: C.O. Stevens (uncredited) *Orchestrations: Eddie Kilfeather (uncredited) *Film Editor: Douglas Holiday (uncredited) *Ink and Paint: Warren Johnson (uncredited) *Camera: Gene Moore (uncredited) *Effects Animation: Al Gentle (uncredited) Sound Effects Used *MGM BOING, CARTOON - TOASTIER BOING *MGM GUNSHOT SOUND *FAMOUS STUDIOS CARTOON FALL SOUND *TOM SCREAM *MGM SKID, CARTOON - CAR SKID *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *MGM CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, SMASH, GLASS - WINDOW SMASH *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:1943 shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Sappy Symphonies Category:Films Category:Featured shorts Category:Shires films